Vauseman: Before Litchfield
by laylortbh
Summary: What happened from the day they met, 'till the day the broke up.
1. My Name's Alex

**VAUSEMAN:**

**Before Litchfield**

** laylortbh**

**Preface:**

I recently fell so deeply, madly in love with OITNB and all its characters, that it's hard for me to wait an entire year for a new season. I can't get enough of Piper and Alex, and let's be honest, who can?

There are many fanfics about Vauseman, but the one thing I'm so curious about, is their life before prison. The life in-between the flashbacks. The life Piper and Alex loved so much. The life we love so much. I decided to write a fanfic that becomes one with the flashbacks, that becomes one with our fantasy.

Enjoy reading, this is the story of Vauseman: Before Litchfield.

**Chapter 1:** 'My Name's Alex.'

It's 9pm as Piper steps into the shower. „_I need money_" she mumbles as she tries to shave her armpits. It's been half a year and she still can't find work. The supermarket she worked at for seven years suddenly fired her after she'd been caught with a boy in the stockroom's toilet. „_How the fuck did he get in here?_" was the first question fired at Piper. „_Well, obviously I brought him in here Frank…_" she said as she tried to bear up. Well, and that was it. That was the last day of Piper being a cashier. She didn't even like the job. Her day was full of boys trying to hit on her, and underaged groups trying to buy cigarettes and alcohol. There was only one person who could break the daily grind. She didn't even know her name, and the fact that it actually was a ‚her' scared Piper a little. She was tall, hot, and had this appearance that could blow you away. The kind of woman you usually see in music videos and on tv. Every time she entered the shop Piper would blush, and she didn't even know why. Was it her voice? Her glasses, her hair and her tattoo's? Or maybe it were just the expensive liquors she would buy. Piper didn't know, and she still doesn't know. She hasn't seen her since she'd been fired, and she will never see her again.

The door bell rang the moment Piper steps out of the shower. „_Not again.._" she whispers as she walks towards the door. As she looks trough the keyhole she's relieved her ex-boyfriend isn't standing in front of it. „_Hi Mom_" she chuckles. „_I thought it was Ben. He won't leave me alone since I've moved out. It's insane!_" her voice cracked. „_He genuinely thinks he still has a chance_" she continues as they walk to her couch. „_I don't think I actually really loved him mom… I never really fell for someone you know. Is that wrong?_" Piper knows her mom takes things like this really serious. She's always scared to tell her mother about her feelings, but this time it just came out. „_Piper_" she begins. Piper immediately regrets telling her mom. She loved Ben. Ben was the kind of guy who would study his entire life for the stupid letters Dr. in front of his name. The kind of guy that was going to earn lots of money he could spend on books and chess sets. Piper isn't listening to her mom. She made her decision and she'll stick with that. Ben is done. „_You aren't listening, are you!?_" Piper nods. „_I'm grown up now mom. When are you going to accept that?_" she frowns and walks to her bathroom. „_What are you here for anyway?_" „_I'm here to bring you the doll you asked for, and since you're being polite as always I'm going to leave right away. Bye Piper._" the door slams shut. „_Bye Carol_…"

Piper walks to her couch to get the doll. „_How could I forget you… I'm so sorry_" she says and as she realises she's talking to a doll she sniggers.

„_Let's get a job_" she tells herself as she's curling her hair. She's questioning herself about the makeup she wants to wear. „_I don't want to make a wrong impression…_" she whispers at the mirror she's looking in. A little makeup is okay she decides.

It's cold outside. Luckily the secondhand scooter she bought recently is still doing it's job. „_The fuck are you doing._" she mumbles at the cyclist ahead of her. It's a drunk man with a black beanie, a beige jack and a beard. It reminds her of her own brother. He wants to look like a real man, so he's growing his first beard. Piper laughs at the idea. „_What a dork_."

As she steps into the pub a smell of gin surprises her. „_Okay, if this is not going to work out I'm just going to get drunk_" she decides as she throws her old coat into a corner.

As confident as possible she walks trough the door. The smell of gin only gets stronger, and somewhere in the distance a whiff of Baileys is to be discovered. The smell excites her, as she inhales it deeply. „_Hey, you. Laura Ingalls Wilder!_" She looks around, insecure, looking where that came from. As she looks into her eyes her heart skips a beat. „_We're skipping America before the Apocalypse, wanna come?_" looking for words „_Sorry?"_ is the only word she can come up with. „_What can I do for you?"_ the bartender interrups. „_Oh hi, I was wondering if you're hiring._" she says trying not to be swallowed up by the adrenaline. „_No, sorry_" the bartender sighs, as if he's actually really sorry. „_Well, can I leave this with you?_" Piper tries. „_Honestly, it's just gonna end up in a drawer somewhere, so…_" „_Okay_" Piper nods as the urge of looking at her becomes stronger and finally wins. „_Well…can I have a margarita then?_" „_That I can do for you._" he says with his finger pointing at her like a mom.

„_It's a little cold out for a Margarita, don't you think_" she's standing next to her. The supermarket women that made her feel so unusual. Her hair black like ink, and her voice warm like no other. She's talking to her and she's trying her best to act normal. „_Let's see this_" she says as she takes Piper's letter of application. Piper is shocked in a pleasant kind of way, but can't bring a word out. „_Steve's Greek Cuisine?_" she continues „_Le Grand Fromage_" she laughs „_Bullshit, bullshit"_ Piper doesn't know what's happening to her. „_You need a lesson in fudging a resume._" the brunette insists. „_Do you work here?_" Piper asks and she immediately can read the woman's face. „_Are you fucking kidding me?_" „_Manager, Polly Harper_" she resumes like the question hasn't been asked. „_No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge. Who is that really?"_ Piper is sure she's done this before. The way she talks, the overtone. It's all right. „_It's my friend._" Piper tries. The brunette laughs and it makes feel Piper so, so excited. There's something about her. „_You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?_" the tone of her voice changed and Piper is overwhelmed by it. She can't hide her overexciting smile anymore and answers „_no_".

„_So. Piper Chapman? A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good. Hmm… That sounds kind of dirty._" Piper wiggles on her stool as the bartender serves the Margarita. „_You can put that on my tab._" the women assures. "_Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink_." She laughs as Piper rips the paper out of her hands. „_Oh gosh"_ Piper whispers. She is overwhelmed by all this and she doesn't know what to do. „_I like that in a women."_ Piper can't believe her ears. Before she even gets the chance to say something the brunette already fires the next question „_What else do I need to know about you_" Piper nods „_Who are you…_" she says admiringly. „_My name's Alex."_ „_What do you do Alex_" she smiles, she can't hide it. „_Besides making fun of strangers in bars?_" „_I work for an international drugs cartel_"

Flashback used: Season 1, Episode 3, 36:32


	2. Just a Fling

It's almost 2am when Piper walks out of the pub. She's still in shock of the things she just experienced, and she doesn't even know what to take seriously. The only thing she at least cannot take seriously right now is herself. She walks towards her scooter like she's on weed. This woman just blew her mind. Her voice is even warmer and deeper than it was back then in the supermarket and her perfume is overwhelming. She smiles, she still smiles, and she can't remember a moment in the past 3 hours where she wasn't smiling. She's left with a sense of euphoria the moment she walks into her apartment. As she's undressing herself her cold fingers find a wrinkled note inside her bra. A crafty handwriting says ‚Call me', and below a mobile number is noted.

The next morning, a Monday morning, Piper is still in bed. Usually she would be feeling like shit. ‚An unemployed layabout' she would call herself, but today something has changed.

As Piper steps into her kitchen the sun blinds her. She's only wearing thong and bra, and tries to close the curtains.

She takes a sandwich and eats it on a tiny wooden table thats standing in front of her fridge. „What am I going to do today" she mumbles as if she's irritated thinking about the fact she has no plans. She decides to do nothing, nothing but inserting Alex' number into her phone.

The day goes by slowly, Netflix has nothing to offer, and all her friends are at work. She decides to message Alex but is not sure what to say. ‚Hi, remember me? Piper?' she stares at the screen but than deletes it. „Something subtle, something… me" She decides to sent „Hi, it's Piper" but the moment she pressed the ‚sent' button she starts to doubt her decision. „Wasn't that too superficial? Too formal? What are you even talking about Piper" she's starting to shout. „You're acting like you're in love, what the fuck are you thinking Chapman. She is a she. A her. Female."

_It's a sunny day. The sun is burning on Pipers skin. She takes a bottle of sunscreen and rubs it all over her body. „Need some help?" a voice from behind asks. Piper is shocked to see Alex. „I knew you would be here. It's not my first time seeing you here, you know?" Alex smirks. „Oh well, yeah I could use some help. I can't reach my back" Piper insists. „Coconut sunscreen, nice choice" the brunette states. Piper turns around, so Alex is able to reach her back. „I'm sorry, the fluid can be cold" Alex starts rubbing Pipers back and Piper starts to shiver immediately. „Are you okay?" Alex asks. „Yeah, yeah, it's just cold." Piper feels Alex hands touching more places than they should be, but Piper has gotten used to it. _

_„__Alex?" Piper asks. „Should we go to a bit more remote area? I really need to talk to you." „Sure, I'll finish this first. I don't want you to get sunburned."_

_After a 5 minute walk Piper stops. „I think this place will do." she says. „I know that you think this is just a very close friendship, but honestly Vause I feel so - „We aren't friends Pipes." Alex walks towards Piper, and brings her head really close to hers. „I knew this from the beginning. I'm trained in wannabe straight girls." Alex strokes Pipers chin very gently and smiles. She sees Piper is speechless so she decides to speak with her tongue. The moment their lips meet Piper brutally takes Alex face and presses it hard into her own. Alex' hands run all over Piper body, both gasping … _

Piper wakes up from a hard noise next to her ear. It's her phone. „Hey Piper! We should take a drink soon ;)"

Piper trembles. What the hell did she just dream, and why. Why. She's confused and tries to calm herself down. „It's just a fling'.


End file.
